


The Pizza Guy Cumeth

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Drug Use, M/M, Porn, The Pizza Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Crying over the fact that the pizza man turned him down for sex might have been the lowest point of Frank's short life so far. </i>
</p><p>Or my attempt at writing a vaguely realistic pizza man porno involving a pot-smoking Frank and delivery boy Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pizza Guy Cumeth

It was a Friday night, which meant no school tomorrow, or the next day, so _of course_ , Frank had decided to partake in his favorite activity, which was getting as high as humanly possible, and he was quite successful at the task, and only the fact that his best friend Evan had ditched him for the evening was ruining the pleasant haze that was currently enveloping Frank's thoughts.

Frank didn't usually like to smoke weed alone, it just wasn't anywhere as enjoyable that way, and Frank needed someone to appreciate his clever wit, which seemed to get amplified when he got stoned, but Evan had a _girlfriend_ now, which meant he was spending Friday nights taking her out on dates, instead of lighting up with Frank, which Frank was still _slightly_ bitter about.

It wasn't that Frank wasn't happy for his friend, because he _was_ ; Frank just wished that he had someone as well, because he had been single for _way_ too fucking long, and it was really starting to get old, but Frank probably needed to get used to it, because for _whatever_ reason, he could not seem to find himself a boyfriend, and he had basically given up trying by this point.

But _whatever_ \- Frank wasn't going to let Evan's absence ruin his good time, and he had proceeded to smoke half the bag of weed he had purchased earlier in the week off of Ryan. Ryan had some new stock on him, and he had supposedly sold Frank the best of the best, and so far, Frank had to agree with him.

Because Frank wasn't just stoned right now, he was on the _fucking_ moon - _seriously_ , Frank couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed a high this much, and he would have to make sure to rub it in Evan's face whenever he got home, maybe that would convince him to stay in with Frank tomorrow night so they could smoke the rest of the bag then.

And of course, given the fact that Frank was blazed off his ass, he was also hungry; the two sensations came hand in hand after all, so Frank dragged himself off of the tattered couch he was currently sprawled across and forced his legs to carry him into the kitchen, even though it felt like he was floating more than walking, which was a pretty fucking cool sensation, if also slightly weird.

Frank immediately poked his head into the cupboard, searching for something that would adequately reduce his hunger, but he was shocked when he was met with bare shelves instead of the boxes of cereal and bags of chips that usually resided there.

"Fucking hell..." Frank grumbled, heading over to the fridge next, but he was almost expecting the sight that met his eyes this time, which was a sad looking container of Chinese takeout that even Frank didn't dare to try and eat - no amount of weed would make him touch that.

Frank groaned aloud as he realized that he was sort of fucked right now, because Evan had promised to go shopping before his date - it was his turn after all, but that _obviously_ hadn't happened, and now Frank was left with a wicked case of the munchies and literally no food in his small apartment.

Frank briefly debated going down the street to the McDonald's that was two blocks away, but that involved _walking_ , and any kind of movement seemed pretty abhorrent to Frank in his current state, but starving to death didn't seem to pleasant either, and Frank was honestly convinced that he might pass out from hunger if he didn't get something into his stomach soon, even though he had just eaten a few hours ago, but it certainly didn't feel that way.

But just as Frank was about to collapse back onto the sofa in defeat, his foggy brain suddenly recalled the fact that he did indeed possess a phone, and he could call for take-out, or even better, he could have a pizza delivered, because a veggie supreme pizza pretty much sounded like the best thing in the world right now.

Mentally congratulating himself on his genius idea, Frank shambled around aimlessly, trying to unearth his phone under the mess of papers and books that were currently littering the small apartment. He swore he just had the device, so it really shouldn't be that far away from the couch, but Frank couldn't find it anywhere, making him consider the possibility that his phone might have sprouted legs and walked away, because how else could it have moved from where Frank knew he had last seen it.

Giving up on his pointless search, Frank returned back into the kitchen where the rarely used landline hung on the wall. Frank had almost forgotten about the fact that this phone existed, but right now, it was his saving grace, and he thanked the old fashion technology for preventing him from taking a trip out of the house in his current state.

Somehow, Frank had the local pizza place's number memorized, probably because this exact sequence of events happened to him pretty much every weekend, but still, Frank was very impressed with himself for not even having to glance at the takeout menu which was plastered up against the fridge.

Frank ordered quickly, giggling quietly to himself when the girl on the other line recognized him, which was actually pretty fucking sad, but Frank thought it was quite an accomplishment, and it also helped that she had his order pretty much memorized, so he didn't have to attempt to remember what he usually got from this place.

Once Frank had hung up the phone, he went back to the couch, rolling up another blunt to help pass the time until the pizza got here. Frank felt as if he had only sat down for a few minutes before the doorbell rang, but when he glanced at the clock, he saw that thirty minutes had somehow passed him by, and he had spent the majority of them staring at the table in front of him, which had apparently been very fascinating.

But now the subtle whorls in the wood had lost all of their earlier appeal, and Frank quickly vacated his spot so he could open the door, basically running the short distance, because the faster he got there, the sooner he could dig into his pizza.

Frank pulled open the door eagerly, his eyes immediately fixating on the brown box the delivery boy held in his hands, his eyes rolling up in the back of his head as the heady aroma hit his nose, and it took Frank a minute to actually compose himself enough to speak to the man who was standing silently on Frank's doorstep, one of his eyebrows quirked upward in a condescending fashion.

"You okay there?" the boy asked, and Frank glanced down at his name tag so he could put a name to the face - a very _pretty_ face if Frank was being honest with himself, and he actually got so distracted by the hazel eyes peering down at him from under the mess of black hair that he never got around to actually reading the shiny plate which would have revealed the man's name to him.

"Yeah - sorry, I'm just _really_ fucking high right now," Frank giggled slightly, leaning closer to the man unconsciously as he spoke, making sure to check his name tag as he did so, which spelled out Gerard in peeling silver letters.

"Well good for you...so - it's eleven dollars for the pizza," Gerard muttered.

"Right - money.... _fuck_ \- I don't know where my wallet is," Frank groaned, patting down the pockets of his pants in a feeble attempt to locate the missing object.

"You are kidding me right?" Gerard scoffed, rolling his eyes in a manner that would usually have irritated Frank, but Frank was so high right now, this guy could probably punch him in the face and he wouldn't give a shit.

"I'm sure I just left it in the living room...uh - want to come in while I look?" Frank asked, because it had started to rain lightly in the last minute, and he didn't want the poor boy to get soaked while he was waiting for Frank to find his elusive wallet.

"I guess..." Gerard grumbled, stepping into the hallway reluctantly as Frank scurried off to go search for some way to pay the guy before his pizza got even colder.

But apparently the universe hated Frank tonight, because first his phone disappeared, and now his wallet was missing in action as well, and after five minutes spent tearing up the living room and coming up with absolutely nothing, Frank was at a loss for what to do, because he really wanted that fucking pizza, and going out to beg for money from another of his friends was definitely out of the question since the drizzle from earlier had evolved into a full on rain storm.

"Did you find it yet?" Gerard finally left his position by the front door, peeking his head around the wall with an exasperated expression on his face.

"No...I _swear_ I just had it - I think it's playing hide and seek with me or some shit," Frank whined, collapsing back onto the couch wearily.

"So...I guess I'm going to leave them," Gerard shrugged, and Frank really should have just let him go, but his stomach refused to let Frank give up just yet, and the fact that the delivery boy was really fucking cute had given Frank an idea - a _horrible_ idea, but Frank's brain wasn't functioning at full capacity right now, and it seemed worth a shot.

"Isn't there another way I can pay for that..." Frank drawled, trying to make his voice as seductive as possible, and by the way Gerard suddenly halted in his tracks, Frank had been successful.

But when Gerard turned around, he didn't look intrigued by Frank at all, who was currently splayed out on the couch in what he hoped was an inviting position, but in all honesty, Frank probably looked ridiculous, and Gerard seemed more pissed off than anything else, if his furrowed eyebrows and pressed lips were anything to go by.

"You are fucking _joking_ right?" Gerard scoffed, leaving Frank recoiling slightly as his stinging words sunk in.

Frank knew that he was acting like an idiot, and offering up your body to pay for pizza was pretty pathetic, but the look of disgust on Gerard's face actually hurt, and Frank found his bottom lip pulling down into a pout as he slowly curled in on himself. Frank didn't think he was _that_ bad looking, and even if Gerard didn't swing that way, he could have just said so instead of being a fucking dick.

"Whatever - just go," Frank whimpered, trying to swallow down the tight feeling in his throat that usually meant tears were on the way, which only added to Frank's feeling of worthlessness, because crying over the fact that the pizza man turned him down for sex might have been the lowest point of Frank's short life so far.

" _Oh god_ \- you were serious...look I'm sorry, please don't cry," Gerard groaned, taking a few tentative steps in Frank's direction, setting the pizza box down on his cluttered coffee table as he went.

"I don't know...I just thought you were cute, and I really want that pizza, but I'm high, and I'm acting stupid, and - just...am I really that _unappealing?_ " Frank questioned softly, his voice wobbling embarrassingly as he spoke.

" _No_ \- fuck no, I didn't mean for it to come off like that...it's just - I get stupid kids using that line more than you would think, and I mean - even if I said yes, I would still have to pay for the pizza out of my own pocket, so it kind of defeats the purpose, but honestly - you are cute, and also ridiculously high, and I am pretty sure you would regret this in the morning if I said yes," Gerard tried to reason with the emotional Frank, and even though Frank could see the logic in his explanation, he was still really disappointed that this night wasn't going to turn into a scene from a porno.

And _really_ , Frank was just lonely, and without Evan around, Frank had been desperate for some form of company, and he definitely wouldn't mind spending some alone time with the hot ass delivery boy, but of course, his corny pickup line didn't work, because Frank was awkward as fuck, and this was why he didn't have a boyfriend, or _anyone_ really, and Frank just didn't want to be alone right now.

"You don't have to lie to me, I'm just lonely, and you seem nice, and I totally fucked this up already, so you should probably just go -" Frank was cut off by a sudden clap of thunder, followed by an unexpected darkness, and it took Frank a moment to realize that there had been a blackout, caused by the random storm that had blown in.

"Shit -" Gerard cursed, and even though Frank couldn't see him, he could feel the couch dip down under Gerard's weight as he flung himself onto the sofa.

"You okay?" Frank asked, because Gerard seemed to be shaking, and Frank wasn't sure exactly why.

"Yeah...I guess, I just _really_ hate thunderstorms, and I don't want to have to drive back in this..." Gerard mumbled softly.

"Can you call your boss and say you are going to wait out the storm?" Frank suggested, because even though Gerard hadn't seemed too keen on the idea of spending time with Frank, Frank wasn't one to give up, and even if Gerard didn't want to do anything sexual, maybe they could just hang out and smoke for a little while.

"Yeah, maybe - you were my last delivery of the night, so I don't think he would mind."

"I have weed," Frank offered, just to sweeten the deal in case Gerard was still on the fence about this.

"Why didn't you say so earlier - I would have totally accepted some weed in payment for your pizza," Gerard giggled, and Frank found himself chuckling along as well, because Gerard's laugh was infectious, and Frank wanted to hear more of it.

"I guess I was stuck thinking this was a bad porno, not a shady drug deal," Frank replied, scooting over slightly so he could grab the bag of weed he could barely make out in the darkened room, brushing against Gerard's side in the process.

"The sex thing is so overdone, you should totally lead with the drugs next time," Gerard smiled, typing out a quick text on his phone to who Frank assumed was his boss before turning to Frank with an eager look on his face.

"I'll remember that," Frank smiled, rolling a blunt as best as he could with his limited vision before lighting it up and handing it to Gerard.

Ninety minutes later, the lights still hadn't come back on, and Frank was currently sprawled out on Gerard's lap, rambling about what he would name his thirty dogs that he one day planned on owning while Gerard finished off the last of the weed, piping in with an occasional suggestion every now and then, the empty pizza box tossed onto the floor where Frank had dropped it after the two had quickly scarfed its contents.

Over the short time they had spent together, Frank had learned that Gerard went to his university, and he was studying art. He was a year older than Frank, and his dream was to sell his paintings for a living, but for now, he was forced to work at the pizza place to cover the parts of his tuition that weren't already payed for by his scholarship.

Frank had spoken a little bit about himself as well, and Gerard had listened intently the entire time, and even though it was probably just the weed talking, Frank was pretty sure he was crushing on Gerard. He was gorgeous, ambitious, and he had constant access to pizza, which was a _very_ important quality that Frank couldn't overlook.

Frank had also discovered that Gerard was in fact gay, and his boyfriend had broken up with him recently, saying that Gerard was too focused on his studies, and not enough on him, which Frank thought was a pretty dick reason to dump someone, and he hadn't been afraid to voice his opinions, earning a weak chuckle from Gerard in response.

Frank was ecstatic with how tonight had turned out, and he couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed someone else's company so much, besides for Evan's that is, but he wasn't around much anymore, and Frank found himself hoping that this wouldn't be a one-time thing, and maybe he and Gerard could actually become friends.

A sudden burst of light had Frank squeezing his eyes shut rapidly, trying to avoid the searing pain that was blossoming in the back of his skull. Frank heard Gerard hiss aloud as well, and he came to the unfortunate conclusion that the power had finally been restored, and he wasn't very happy about that fact.

Frank had really been savoring this time in the dark with Gerard, even though all they had done was talk - and _smoke_ of course, but Gerard had been an excellent companion, and Frank was reluctant for him to leave, but it seemed as if the storm was dying out, and Frank was sure that Gerard would want to head home soon.

"Well that sort of hurt," Gerard chuckled, and when Frank opened his eyes, he saw Gerard squinting back down at him with his eyes still half shut, and he had to take a moment to remember how to breathe again before responding.

Because _fuck_ \- Gerard was _really_ fucking beautiful, and Frank had almost managed to forget about that fact when the darkness had blurred his perception of the man sitting beside him, but now that he was faced with Gerard's gorgeous cheekbones and pale skin for the second time, Frank was struck speechless by how fucking _good_ he looked.

"You okay?" Gerard whispered, and maybe Frank was imagining it, but it seemed like Gerard was slowly leaning closer to him, but he probably wasn't, or it was just an accident, or _something_ like that.

"Yeah...I just - I _really_ like your face," Frank admitted, his brain to mouth filter completely broken down thanks to the copious amounts of weed in his system.

"Thanks...I like your face too," Gerard smiled shyly, and Frank could literally feel the heat emitting from his cheeks as he took in Gerard's words.

" _Really_ \- you aren't just saying that so I won't cry again?" Frank joked, but he was really sort of confused right now, because Gerard hadn't seemed attracted to him at all earlier, but now he was looking at Frank with something similar to a sultry state, and Frank was not good at reading mixed signals.

"Really Frank...I mean it, you just caught me off guard earlier, but now...I don't know - I think I like you," Gerard chuckled to himself, and Frank didn't get the chance to try and think of something to say back, because Gerard decided to put his hands under Frank's back at just that moment, pushing him up slightly so that their lips were inches apart, and then they weren't, then there was _nothing_ separated them, because they were _kissing_ , and it was taking every ounce of self-control Frank possessed to not squeal out loud right now.

Luckily, Frank's mouth was occupied by Gerard's at the moment, so he didn't get an opportunity to produce the embarrassing noise, and he quickly lost himself in the way Gerard's lips were moving against his own. Gerard was a good kisser - a _really_ fucking good kisser, and Frank actually felt like his brain was shorting out as Gerard continued to claim his lips in a searing kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, Frank was panting for air, and he couldn't even convince himself to open his eyes, because he didn't want to see the look on Gerard's face, just yet in case it wasn't a good one. He would rather soak in the way his lips were tingling slightly, and maybe, if he stayed like this long enough, Gerard would kiss him again.

"Frank?" Gerard gasped out, one of his hands coming up to cup Frank's cheek, forcing him to look into his eyes, and Frank was relieved to see that they were sparkling with happiness, and a soft smile adorned the lips that had just been pressed against Frank's.

"Yeah?" Frank answered, unsure of what to say in this moment, because he really just wanted to keep kissing Gerard, and words seemed to be getting in the way by this point.

"I kind of think I want to take you up on your offer from earlier..." Gerard mumbled shyly, a slight tinge of red dusting his cheeks as he spoke.

"Yeah?" Apparently that was the only word Frank was capable of producing, and he hoped Gerard would take it as ' _fuck yes - please, you can do anything to me_ '.

"Yeah...I really do - like - _fuck_ , you are hot, and I want you, but I sort of feel like a dick, because I'm not totally over my boyfriend yet, and I don't want to use you as a rebound, or whatever..." Gerard trailed off awkwardly, and Frank heaved himself into a sitting position so he could face Gerard properly.

" _Hey_ \- it's okay, we don't have to do anything if you aren't comfortable with this, but I'm totally okay with being your rebound, and this doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to. It's just payment for pizza - right?" Frank winked, trying his best to lighten the mood, and also convince Gerard of how badly Frank wanted this.

"Are you sure...because I really don't want to go home to an empty apartment again, and weed makes me horny - _oh fuck_ , I sound like such a creep, I'm sorry, I just -"

"Gerard - shut the hell up okay?" Frank giggled quietly before leaning up again, reconnecting their lips in a quick kiss that had the intended purpose of cutting off Gerard's rambling.

"Yeah...okay, I can do that," Gerard mumbled against Frank's mouth, pressing soft kisses against his lips in-between words.

Frank quickly became impatient with the slow pace of Gerard's kisses, so he took matters into his own hands, lacing his fingers into Gerard's hair roughly before pushing both of their mouths even closer together, and Gerard quickly got with the program.

It wasn't long before Gerard began running his tongue over Frank's lips, causing Frank to shudder slightly before he parted his mouth to allow Gerard inside, and Gerard instantly began exploring it, causing Frank to emit a soft moan as Gerard's tongue stroked against his, and _fuck_ \- Frank was pretty sure he was in an actual porno right now, because Gerard was such a good kisser, and Frank had never been so turned on by something so simple before.

"So fucking hot..." Gerard mumbled in-between gaps for air, his hands trailing down Frank's side slowly before grasping onto his hips.

Frank's brain was too fried to respond, so he simply tugged harder on Gerard's hair, earning a low moan from the dark haired boy in response, and Frank made a mental note to remember that Gerard had a hair pulling kink.

"I want you...is that okay?" Gerard asked, moving his mouth down to Frank's jawline so he could pepper that area with kisses as well, each touch of his lips against Frank's skin causing small shivers to erupt across Frank's body.

"Please?" Frank gasped out, because he didn't just want Gerard, he _needed_ him, and he didn't really care how slutty he was coming across right now. This was the first time in ages that anyone had actually desired Frank, and even if it was the pizza delivery man that he had only know for a few hours, the thought of stopping this before it went any further was abhorrent to Frank.

"Please what?" Gerard teased, his lips now situated by Frank's ear, and when he pulled the sensitive lob into his mouth, Frank let out an embarrassing loud moan, his breath catching in his throat as Gerard continued to suck gently.

"I want..." Frank had to pause for a moment, because Gerard's hands had slipped under his shirt, and they were now massaging the skin right above his hip bones, which felt _really_ fucking good for some reason. "I want you to fuck me," Frank choked out, his hips bucking up slightly as Gerard's hands moved lower down on his waist.

"Do you want to go in your bedroom?" Gerard gasped out, his fingers dipping under the waistband of Frank's sweatpants the tiniest bit, just enough to have every muscle in Frank's body tensing, but not where Frank wanted them.

"Yeah - okay," Frank nodded eagerly, standing up quickly so he could lead the way into his small room.

Gerard followed readily, and as soon as Frank opened the door which revealed his poster clad walls and twin bed, Gerard began tugging Frank toward the center of the room, pushing him down onto the mattress before climbing on top of him, straddling his waist in such a way that had Frank moaning deep in his throat.

Gerard began rocking his hips slowly, rubbing their clothed erections against each other, and it felt so _fucking_ good, but it wasn't enough, and Frank was a very impatient lover, not to mention insanely sex deprived, so if things didn't escalate soon, he was in serious danger of coming in his pants.

"Take off your shirt, Frank demanded, reaching up so he could tug on the offending article of clothing impatiently, taking the opportunity to press a few hot kisses to Gerard's neck in the process.

"Do you have any stuff?" Gerard mumbled as he began to strip Frank down, leaving him in nothing but his boxers before he went to work on the heavy beat buckle holding up his jeans.

"Yeah - it's somewhere, the dresser maybe." Frank flailed his arms helplessly, because he couldn't get up and look with Gerard still seated on top of him, and his track record with searching down inanimate objects was pretty poor today, so Gerard might have better luck in that department.

"Found it," Gerard exclaimed, leaning over so he could pull out a bottle of lube and a condom out of Frank's affectionately named " _drawer of crap_ " before returning to the task of getting his tight jeans off.

After another minute of struggling, Gerard finally got his pants around his ankles, and with a bit of help from Frank, they were both left in nothing but their underwear. Frank took a moment to let his eyes rove over Gerard's body, and _fuck_ \- he was beautiful. He wasn't exactly fit, maybe even a bit on the pudgy side, but he had beautiful clear skin, and the way it contrasted with his bright eyes and dark hair had Frank wetting his lips.

"Your tattoos are _really_ fucking hot," Gerard mumbled, his stare fixated to the smattering of tattoos coating Frank's torso, and Frank felt himself blushing slightly, because it wasn't every day that he had a fucking hot guy looking at him with such hunger in his eye.

Frank wasn't really quite sure what to say in response, because ' _thanks_ ' seemed too stupid, and his brain was pretty much just screaming _'fuck me - fuck me now'_ over and over again, but luckily for Frank, Gerard didn't seem to expect one, and when he leaned down and captured one of Frank's nipples in his mouth, the ability to form any words at all eluded Frank.

" _Fuck_ -" Frank moaned, his hips snapping upward as Gerard bit softly on the tender bud, using his thumb to massage the other nipple roughly.

"You like that?" Gerard asked, his voice coming out muffled since he was still pressed against Frank's chest.

"Yeah - _oh my god_ ," Frank panted out, trying to stop himself from humping the air, but that was a difficult task right now. Every nerve ending in his body seemed to be wired to his crotch, and as Gerard continued to lick and suck his nipples, Frank couldn't contain the plethora of filthy moans that fell from his mouth in a never ending torrent.

"Lift up," Gerard muttered, and for a moment, Frank had no idea what he meant, he was so lost in the haze of pleasure that Gerard's mouth was providing him that his words had seemed to be in some sort of foreign language, but when Gerard began tugging on the waistband of Frank's boxers, Frank got the hint, and he tilted his hips up slightly, letting Gerard remove the last piece of clothing he still had on.

" _Fuck_ ," Frank borderline cried as Gerard trailed down even further, licking the tip of Frank's leaking cock before tonguing his way down to the base. " _Please_ \- stop teasing," Frank gasped, his entire body trembling as Gerard lapped at his head gently.

" _God_...you are eager aren't you?" Gerard hissed, uncapping the bottle of lube and coating two of his fingers in the clear substance.

"No shit -" Frank groaned, tilting his hips up slightly so Gerard would have perfect access to exactly where he wanted him to be right now.

"You have done this before right?" Gerard asked suddenly, his finger pressed gently against Frank's entrance, rubbing back and forth in a way that had Frank keening softly.

"Yeah...I have, it's just been awhile," Frank panted out, trying his best to push down onto Gerard's hand.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Frank actually growled in frustration, because even though Gerard was being caring, and courteous, and safe, Frank was basically writhing with need, and it couldn't be any more fucking obvious that he was practically _dying_ for Gerard's cock.

"Fuck - _please_ , I want you to fuck me so hard," Frank begged, and yes - _finally_ , Gerard gently inched one finger inside of him, and Frank sighed in relief at the stretching sensation, trying his best to relax so they could finish the prep quickly.

Before long, Gerard pushed another lube slicked finger into Frank, causing Frank to emit a throaty moan as he pushed down onto Gerard's hand greedily. Gerard groaned slightly as well, and before Frank could process what was happening, Gerard was inching down onto the bed, lowering his head onto Frank's cock while keeping his fingers firmly inside of Frank.

" _Holy shit_..." Frank hissed as Gerard took him into his mouth, sucking on the head teasingly before he began bobbing up and down slowly, using his tongue to massage the vein on the underside of Frank's cock.

Frank couldn't fucking shut up, no matter how hard he tried, and even though his surplus of moans was borderline embarrassing, Frank forgot how fucking _good_ it felt to have his dick sucked, and Gerard was going at it like it was his favorite activity in the world.

When Gerard slipped a third finger into Frank, Frank almost cried in pleasure, his every nerve ending alight with an intense rush of sensations that were almost too much for him to handle. Frank was alternating between shoving down onto Gerard's hand and bucking up into his mouth, and Gerard was just _fucking_ taking it, swallowing around Frank's cock even when he hit the back of his throat.

When Gerard began humming around Frank's dick, Frank began tugging on his hair frantically, not pushing him down like his body was begging him too, but trying to pull him off, because the pressure in his stomach had reached a dangerous point, and he knew he was going to come any second if Gerard didn't stop.

" _Fuck_ \- you have to stop, I'm gonna come," Frank whined, gritting his teeth as he tried to push back his impending orgasm.

Gerard removed his mouth with an obscene pop, scissoring his fingers one last time before pulling those out as well, leaving Frank whimpering softly at the sudden loss of sensation, his legs shaking as he came down from the peak he had almost reached.

Gerard practically ripped his boxers off, and when his cock sprang free from the confining fabric, slapping against his stomach with a soft sound, Frank actually gasped aloud, because Gerard was _very_ well endowed, and Frank couldn't wait to feel that inside of him.

Frank watched with eager eyes as Gerard rolled on the condom, spreading a handful of lube over himself once he was done, and even though Frank wanted to help, and he was _aching_ to touch Gerard's cock, he couldn't move, all he could do was devour Gerard with his eyes as he lined himself up with his entrance.

"Ready?" Gerard asked, nudging the tip of his dick against Frank's stretched hole gently.

" _Please_ ," Frank whimpered, shifting his hips slightly so Gerard had a better angle.

" _Oh fuck_..." Gerard groaned as he slowly pushed in, pausing every time Frank tensed up, because even though he had been sufficiently prepped, Gerard was fucking big, and Frank hadn't had sex in ages, so the burn was very present, but not painful enough to make Frank want to stop.

Finally, Gerard was all the way in, his hip bones flush with Frank's ass cheeks, his body trembling as he waited for Frank to adjust. Frank was panting heavily by this point, trying to get used to the feeling of being so _fucking_ full, and after about a minute, he tugged Gerard down toward his mouth desperately.

"Move," Frank whispered before crashing their mouths together in a heated kiss, all of the air rushing out of his lungs as Gerard began thrusting slowly.

"So tight Frank..." Gerard gasped against Frank's lips, a low moan leaving his mouth as he quickened his pace slightly, changing his angle with each of his movement, searching for Frank's spot.

"Fuck - there... _oh god_ ," Frank moaned when Gerard brushed against his prostate, sending a powerful wave of ecstasy throughout his entire body.

"So fucking hot Frank...you feel so good," Gerard gasped, pulling almost entirely out of Frank before slamming back in, making sure to hit Frank's spot dead on.

"Harder - _oh god_ , don't stop," Frank begged, his muscles trembling wildly as Gerard continued to abuse his prostate in the best way possible.

"I'm not gonna last long Frank...I'm already close," Gerard choked out in between moans, and Frank actually smirked at the fact that he was making Gerard lose control so quickly, not that he wasn't practically on the edge himself.

"Me too... _fuck_ \- please touch me," Frank asked, and Gerard immediately complied, slipping a hand between their sweaty bodies so he could begin stroking Frank's leaking cock in time with his thrusts.

Frank was lost, the pressure in his stomach notching higher and higher with each movement Gerard made, his hips rocking back into Gerard so he could take him that much deeper, the only sounds in the room was their breathy moans and the headboard banging against the wall, but Frank could barely hear it over the blood rushing in his ears.

Frank hadn't had a lot of sex, but this was hands down the best fuck of his life; he was completely absorbed in Gerard, in the way their skin was slapping together, in the low moans that fell from his throat, not to mention the intense shocks of pleasure that were rapidly pushing him to his release.

"I want to see you come, come for me Frank," Gerard whispered in Frank's ear before biting down on the lobe gently, and that was it for Frank.

With a loud cry, Frank snapped, his hot come shooting across his chest and Gerard's hand, his arms coming up to clamp around Gerard's torso as his orgasm tore through his body. Gerard moaned loudly as he continued to fuck Frank through his release, his nails digging into his hip bone as he pounded into him, and then Gerard was coming too, his dick twitching inside of Frank as his head fell down into the crook of Frank's neck wearily.

They stayed locked together for a few moments, their hot breath caressing each other's skin as they tried to come back to reality. Gerard broke the spell first, pulling out of Frank slowly as Frank whimpered from the loss of his cock. Gerard removed the condom before tying it off and tossing it into the trash can by Frank's desk, and as soon as he was done, he returned to Frank's side, snuggling up against his body tiredly.

"That was amazing," Gerard sighed, pressing a soft kiss to Frank's cheek after he had spoken.

"It really was..." Frank mumbled, forcing his numb arms to wrap themselves around Gerard's waist gingerly.

Frank wasn't sure what to say now, but he knew that he didn't want Gerard to leave. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but he did know it was the best sex of his life, and even though he knew he had told Gerard that this meant nothing, it was starting to mean _something_ to Frank, and he didn't know how to approach these newfound feelings.

Frank had been crushing on Gerard from the beginning, and he should have known better than to sleep with someone who he was already slightly into, because Frank got attached quickly, and he should have known that he wouldn't be able to leave this as a one-time thing, which is what Gerard seemed to want, and _really_ \- Frank was an idiot, because he knew if Gerard took off right now, he would probably spend the rest of the night in tears.

Frank wasn't even high anymore, so he couldn't blame this unexpected rush of emotions on the drugs, if anything, he was high off of Gerard, his scent, the way he had made him feel, _everything_ really, and Frank knew he couldn't just let him walk out of his life without at least attempting to make this into something.

But Gerard beat Frank to the punch, and before Frank could even begin to think of how to form his thoughts into words, Gerard was sitting up slightly, gazing down at Frank was a look in his eye that Frank couldn't quite place.

"I - I know I said this was just going to be a rebound, but... _fuck_ \- that was good, and do you think this could maybe happen again?" Gerard asked shyly, his eyes darting around the room nervously.

"Yeah, I would like that...I think I really like you Gerard," Frank admitted quietly.

"I like you too...so um...can I maybe stay the night. It's totally cool if I can't...I just don't want to go home yet, and -"

"Of course you can," Frank grinned, cutting Gerard off mid-sentence before he could ramble on any longer.

"Thank you," Gerard smiled, leaning down so he could press a soft kiss to Frank's lips.

After cleaning up quickly, Frank and Gerard got back in bed, their limbs tangled up under the sheets as they whispered quietly to each other, not yet tired enough to fall asleep, but too lazy to actually do anything else besides for cuddle, and Frank couldn't remember being happier in his entire life.

Frank didn't know what he expected when he propositioned the hot pizza delivery boy for sex, but he ended up getting Gerard, and that was better than any pizza, better than any sex, better than _anything_ really, and Frank couldn't help but giggle to himself as he realized that pulling a corny line from a porno had led to him having this gorgeous man in his bed, but it had, and Frank felt like the luckiest guy in the world right now.


End file.
